Story:Star Trek: Athena/Beginnings Part One/Chapter Four
The Athena is nose to nose with the Wraith Hive vessel that appeared from hyperspace the Charleston enters the port 302 bay. On the bridge red lights are flashing the away team walks out of the lift and assumed their stations. Hive ship's weapons are fully charged and ready to fire Colonel Lieutenant Valdez says as he looks at his console then at Colonel Dualla. Ensign Ronald looks at her console. Colonel the Jumpgate has activated Ensign Ronald says as she looks at her console then at Colonel Dualla. The Jumpgate opens and 25 Federation starships emerge out of the gate and is around the Athena, then 45 Hive and cruisers emerge from hyperspace. On the bridge Ensign Ronald looks at her console. Colonel the USS Jones has advise us that more reinforcements are on their way but the gate has to recharge Ensign Ronald says as she looks at her console then at Colonel Dualla. Colonel Dualla gets up from her chair. Open a channel Ensign Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Ronald then at the viewer. She nods. This is Lieutenant Colonel Anastasia Dualla commanding officer of the Federation starship USS Athena and we represent the United Federation of Planets, we're here in response to a distress call from one of our allies and you're presents here had already confirmed that you were responsible for the attack we demand that you turn around and return to your side of the Pegasus Galaxy if you do not comply we'll be forced to open fire on you and your forces send that to not only the enemy fleet but to all enemy vessels in this galaxy let them know the Federation won't back down Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the viewer sending her message to the Wraith Fleet and turns to Ensign Ronald. She nods at her. Both fleets are nose to nose with each other. In her ready room she's advising Admiral Kira, General Carter, General O'Neill, and Admiral Cornwell of the situation Admiral Kira chimes in about the stand off. So what do the Wraith want with this planet after so many years says Typhuss on the screen as he looks at her. She looks at the large screen. Unknown at the moment but they seem to be hell bent on getting the planet Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the large screen. Admiral Cornwell chimes in. Why do they want the planet says Admiral Cornwell on the screen as she looks at Dualla. She looks at the screen. Unknown at the moment ma'am Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the screen. Typhuss chimes in. Whatever the reason is, we have to protect the planet and engage that Wraith fleet says Typhuss on the screen as he looks at her. Colonel Dualla looks at the screen. We're outnumbered 2 to 1 Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the screen. General O'Neill chimes in. Colonel you're ordered to defend that planet don't let the Wraith get a foothold, we've got reinforcements gathering at Starbase Atlantis to leave for the system General O'Neill says on the screen. Admiral Kira chimes in. General O'Neill is right, you must protect that planet at all costs says Typhuss on the screen as he looks at her. She looks at the screen. What if this ends up like the first Federation-Klingon War? Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the screen. Admiral Kira answers her question. It won't, just protect that planet says Typhuss on the screen as he looks at her. She looks at the screen. Aye, sir Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the screen. The hail ends. She walks onto the bridge and sat in the captain's chair. Our orders are to defend the planet at all times despite us being outnumbered, Trish any luck breaking through their jamming technology to beam torpedoes onto their ships? Colonel Dualla asked as she looks at Ensign Ronald. She turns to her. No Colonel it looks like they've set it on a rotating modulation to prevent the codes from being broken, also to add the Jumpgate is 30 minutes from being fully charged Ensign Ronald says as she looks at her console then at Colonel Dualla. Meanwhile at Starbase Atlantis the Federation reserve fleet is gathering at the starbase. In the ops center Admiral Kira walks in and looks at Doctor McKay. So how many ships do we have here says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor McKay. He looks at him. 34 ships and the gate is 40 seconds from being fully charged Doctor McKay says as he looks at the console then turns to Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. That's good news says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor McKay. General Carter looks at him. I hope the task force can hold off until we reach them General Carter says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira turns to her. They will says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. I hope you're right Typhuss for their sake Sam says as she looks at him. I am Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Sam.